Blaine and the Christmas Elf
by seeleyboothfan
Summary: Blaine thinks it's going to be the same boring holiday he's always had until he meets a cheery Elf in Santa's workshop. It's high time he had a little Christmas cheer in his life. Little Christmas drabble written for Geminico. **no longer Christmas focused - great to read in non-holiday times**
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to wait until geminico received this in her Christmas card and could enjoy it before posting, but it seems she's taking a indefinite leave of absence from the Glee fandom (and I don't blame her) so I guess I'll post it now.**

**My other Christmas Drabble (that I wrote for the wonderful Slayerkitty) will be coming later. **

* * *

"Can we go get hot cocoa after we see Santa?"

"Sure, buddy." Blaine hitched Evan higher on his waist. They were fifth in line to get their picture taken with Santa and the boy was getting heavier with every passing minute. It was an annual tradition, though, so Blaine wouldn't give it up for the world.

As Evan chattered on about the present he was going to be making for his Mom, Blaine let his eyes wander over the gaudy decorations around them. Santa's house had been built in the center of the mall, reindeer and snowmen and Christmas trees interspersed between piles of fake snow. Cheery Christmas music blasted from the speakers above him.

As he took in the décor, his eyes were drawn to the group of people who were dressed as Elves. One was taking pictures, another was directing the kids up to Santa's chair, and one more was passing out candy canes to keep the little ones occupied during the long wait.

As the Elf that was passing out candy got closer, Blaine saw that it was a man who looked about his age, the rosey blush on his cheeks making him look far younger and more innocent than he was. His body was lithe, filling out the red and green tunic and tights nicely.

Blaine felt his heart beat skip once or twice before he forced himself to calm down.

"Well, hello, little Sir. What's your name?" The man asked, bright eyes trained on Evan, a grin on his lips.

"Evan." He said, twisting himself slightly from Blaine so that he could face the Elf better. "What's yours?"

"My name's Kurt. Would you like a candy cane?"

Evan nodded. "You're the prettiest Elf I've ever seen," Evan whispered, giving Kurt a grin full of missing teeth.

"Why, thank you," Kurt responded, handing Evan the small, wrapped sweet. "That just might put you on Santa's Nice List."

"Really? Cause Daddy calls me a naughty little minion most of the time. I was scared Santa would give me coal. It's why I'm here – to convince him I'm good."

Kurt's lips twitched, as if he was trying to hold back a smile. "Santa is very forgiving, Evan. I'm sure you'll be fine." He nodded to Blaine and Evan and continued down the line.

"Are all Santa's Elves that pretty?" Evan asked, curious eyes shining bright in the fluorescent lighting.

"He has a few more here, why don't you look for yourself?" Blaine nodded towards where the other two Elves were standing.

"Blech, they're just crummy old girls," Evan grumbled, lip curling in disgust.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure they're not crummy."

"They're certainly not as pretty as Kurt. Did you think he was pretty, Blainey?"

"He was," Blaine admitted, cheering internally when he realized they were next up to see Santa. He shifted Evan to his other side so that his numb arm could get some circulation back in it. His parent's weren't the most tolerant of homosexuality, so Blaine tried not to bring it up in front of them and especially not in front of Evan, his younger brother. Evan was smart for his age, so he'd picked up on it anyway and even seemed to be having those same feelings himself.

"I think you should have kissed him," Evan said.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked.

"Don't people who like each other kiss? Mommy and Daddy do. Coop kisses lotsa girls. I think you should find someone to kiss."

Evan had a point, no matter how flawed the logic. "I can't just go around kissing people, Evan. It's not polite. You should know a person and date them before you do that."

"What's 'date' mean?"

Blaine considered which explanation would make the most sense to a seven year old. "It's a time you spend with another person to get to know them."

Evan seemed to consider that. "So, if you date Kurt you can kiss him?"

Blaine sighed. "I guess," he said offhandedly, nodding to the Elf who was ushering them forward. Thank god, it was finally their turn.

Blaine handed Evan off to the Elf and walked over to the parent's area. He watched curiously as Evan whispered something in Santa's ear, shaking his little head when Santa pointed at the Elf behind the camera and pointing instead to Kurt.

The Santa laughed and nodded, turning Evan to face the camera so that they could take their picture. Evan's smile was lopsided, but it made him look even more adorable than he typically was. _He is sure to be lady killer when he gets older… or boy killer if he continues to find boys prettier than girls._ Blaine thought, smiling at his younger brother and lifting him up when Evan came running up to him.

"Did you tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?" Blaine asked.

"Uh huh, but it's a secret, I can't tell you," Evan said, a devious smile on his face.

"Okay. Well, I promised you some hot cocoa. Ready to go?"

As they walked to the Starbucks, Evan talked about the Christmas Pageant he was performing in for school. He was going to be playing Rudolph and Blaine couldn't be prouder. His younger brother was taking after him and Cooper and displaying real talent in the Arts.

When they arrived, Blaine sat Evan down at the table while he ordered them their drinks, keeping a close eye on him as the barista filled their orders. He was just setting down Evan's hot cocoa when he heard the sound of jingling. He turned to see what was causing it and was shocked to see that it was Kurt.

He must be on break or his shift must have ended because Kurt was now in casual clothes.

"Nice hat," Blaine couldn't help but comment, looking up at the Elf hat still bobby-pinned to Kurt's hair.

"Oh god," Kurt said, his cheeks turning red and pulling the hat off of his head. "I always forget to take this off." He clutched his hat in his hands. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Blaine asked, wondering what this could be about. Had they left something at the display?

"Puck, the guy who - I mean, Santa," Kurt corrected, eyes flicking over to look at Evan, "told me what Evan asked for Christmas."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, turning to look at his younger brother.

"Santa's not supposed to tell!" Evan said, putting his hands on his hips. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"I'm sure it's fine Evan. He has to tell his Elves so that they can help him make whatever it is you asked for," Blaine explained, sharing a smile with Kurt.

"But it's not something Santa can make!" Evan complained. "Everything's ruined!"

Kurt bent down so that he could be eye level with Evan. "Did you want your Christmas present right now?" he asked, glancing at Blaine and then back at the boy.

"Really?" Evan asked. "That'd be great!"

"Here goes." Kurt stood back up and turned to face Blaine. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes widened. "Apparently, Evan's only wish for Christmas was for his older brother to have a date with the 'Pretty Elf' so that he could kiss him," Kurt said, his eyes twinkling. "And I, for one, could never turn down a wish as great as that."

"Oh, wow," Blaine said. "That's…wow. I just-wow."

"You've said that… three times now." Kurt laughed, a huge smile on his face. "So what do you say?"

"Sure!" Blaine glanced back down at his brother who looked like the cat who got the canary. "You'd really use your only wish for me?"

Evan nodded. "You're the best big brother in the world and you haven't kissed anyone in forever. I think kissing would make you happy."

Blaine could feel a blush starting to overtake him, eyes flicking up to see what Kurt thought of Evan's comments, but Kurt looked like he found them humorous. "Thanks, Evan. Maybe, since you got this present early, Santa will bring you another one for Christmas."

Evan's face lit up with excitement. "You think so? I really wanted that Avengers game."

Blaine vowed to buy him that game and as many other things off Evan's list as he could. He'd gotten him a date with the hot Elf that he'd thought he wouldn't have a shot with.

"I have somewhere I need to be," Kurt said, pulling out his phone. "If I could get your number, I can call you for details later?"

Blaine told Kurt his number, accepting this quick "_Hi._" text from Kurt and saving the number.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt said, waving goodbye to them both.

A Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**I can't even talk about the atrocity that was the Christmas episode from this year. Instead I'll be enjoying Seasons 2, 3, and 4's episodes and my little drabbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a bunch of you guys asked for a continuation of this story and I immediately knew it had to happen. I wasn't ready to let go of this universe. So, here you go, continuation part one of the saga. I hope to come out with a few more before Christmas Day.**

**Since this is the first request I received: Prompted by Leo Morgan:** **This shouldn't be just a drabble! Evan is adorable and this concept should be explored more :) The date itself for one, reactions on both sides, bit of backstory into both Kurt and Blaine's lives, see how it develops from there? :-)**

* * *

Blaine fiddled with his phone, opening and reclosing the messages screen, hoping for a notification of a new text.

"Blainey, you're not watching!" Evan grumbled, pausing the game and putting his little fists on his hips.

"Sorry, bud," Blaine said, setting his phone down and placing his hands in his lap. Evan unpaused the game, but not before making sure Blaine was actually watching this time around. He'd gotten a text from Kurt last night (_'sooooo sorry for not calling – had a crazy night'_) and Blaine had immediately responded with a '_that's okay_' complete with a little smiley face. He hadn't heard a response since. Finally, twelve hours after the first text, Blaine decided to send another text. '_want to talk about it over dinner?'_ Blaine would never admit to anyone that he spent an hour prior to that deciding what to say.

After a few more hours with no response, Blaine started panicking. _Maybe with some time and distance, he's second guessing his offer. I mean, I didn't even ask him out directly. My little brother asked Santa to get me a date. I came off as the single most pathetic person, I'd imagine._

"Oh wow, you won!" Blaine said, clapping as he watched Evan cross the finish line first. "You're really good."

"I know," Evan said, a lopsided grin on his face. Evan set down his remote carefully and sidled up onto the couch with Blaine. He pulled Blaine's arm around his shoulder and pressed his cheek against Blaine's chest. "So have you kissed the pretty Elf yet?"

"Evan, I just met him yesterday."

"So?"

Blaine chuckled. "So, no, I haven't kissed him."

Evan sighed dramatically. "You'd better hurry up then. You don't want someone else to kiss him first."

Before Blaine could respond, his phone buzzed. After unlocking the screen, he nearly squealed in delight. '_is that your sneaky way of asking me out?' _Kurt had texted back. He'd even added a little winky face at the end.

'y_ou're the one who asked me out in the first place'_

"Who are you testing?" Evan asked, trying to make out the words on the phone.

"I think you meant 'texting'. It's Kurt."

"Oooooh! Are you going to ask him to kiss you?"

Blaine snorted. "What is with you and your sudden fascination with me kissing people?" He glanced down at the screen to read Kurt's newest text: _'true. are you doing anything tonight?'_

'_nothing important' _

Evan shrugged. "I asked Coop why he was kissing girls all the time and he said it was because it made him happy."

Blaine was almost certain that Cooper's idea of 'happy' was not at all the kind that Evan was familiar with.

'_great' _Within seconds of receiving that text, another one immediately followed. '_not great that you don't have plans, I meant great that you were free tonight' _which was then followed once more by _'oh god, I didn't think it was possible to ramble in texting. color me embarrassed'_

'_was that your roundabout way of saying you like to go out for dinner tonight?'_

'_yes. thank you. i would have gotten there eventually' _which was followed up immediately with _'is it weird that we're doing this over text and not actually talking?'_

'_it would probably be easier, but we've already committed to texting'_

"What's he saying?" Evan asked, taking the phone from him. "Does he want to kiss you?" He managed to press a few buttons before Blaine could wrangle it from him.

'_did you just mean to send "bldis" or were you key mashing?' _

'_sorry, Evan stole my phone'_

'_suuuuuuure' _Blaine smiled at the sarcastic response from Kurt

'_do you really think i'd used my adorable little brother as part of a lie?'_

'_you did use him to score a date with me'_

How should he respond without making himself sound more pathetic than he already seemed? He decided to go for cheeky. _'it worked, didn't it?'_

'_it did. so, dinner?'_

'_yes'_

'_i was hoping for more than an affirmative. where and when?'_

Blaine hoped Kurt wouldn't make him choose the place. He hadn't gone on a date in years. The last one had ended in disaster, so Blaine wasn't too confident. _'you're the one who asked me out. isn't that your job?'_

'_i guess. how about you send me your address and I'll come pick you up around 5? we could pick together'_

'_sounds great' _Blaine texted Kurt his address, feeling the excitement take over, as well as feeling the nerves hit as he realized he had no idea what to wear.

* * *

**First date coming up next.**

**Reviews and prompts are always appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompted by: precious-passenger "Yay! So excited. Can it please be a Christmas-y fic? Ice Skating, perhaps? that's just an idea."**

Blaine studied himself in the mirror, frowning. "This doesn't work, either." He yanked the shirt over his head, tossing it into the corner with the rest of the rejected shirts.

"I liked that one," Evan commented, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth. Blaine looked back at his younger brother who was sitting cross-legged on Blaine's bed. "You looked like an Easter basket."

"Which is why I'm not going to wear it," Blaine responded offhandedly, perusing his closet for something better. "I need something to impress him."

Evan set down his bowl and marched over to the closet, shoving Blaine out of the way. "I know!" He pointed up at the sweater hanging towards the front. "That's my favorite. You're always so warm and cuddly in that one."

Evan had been pointing at his navy asymmetrical sweater, the one with the four white stripes on the left sleeve, with a red and white stripe on the overturned collar. He could pair it with a red and blue pinstriped button up and his newest plaid Christmas tie. His new grey trousers would go nicely with it as well. "Thanks, Evan, I think that's what I'll pick."

As he pulled the sweater off the hanger, the doorbell rang downstairs, causing Blaine to panic.

"Oh god, he's here. I'm not ready!" Blaine looked down at where he was standing in only boxer briefs. "Evan, could you go let him in for me? Tell him I'll be right down?"

"Sure!" Evan bounced off towards their front door, humming.

Blaine pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could, extremely thankful that he'd already thoroughly gelled his hair. Once he was satisfied with the way he looked, he hurried down the stairs.

As he came around the corner, he could hear Evan's voice. "I heard him telling Coop about your butt." _Oh my god_. _It's like my worst nightmare come true._

"Oh, really?" Kurt replied, humor in his voice. "And what exactly did he say?"

"He just said it was really nice."

Blaine slid into the room, face the color of a tomato. "Evan, please stop talking," he hissed, barely able to meet Kurt's eyes. "That was a private conversation."

"Sorry," Evan said, looking guilty.

"It's okay," Blaine said, ruffling Evan's hair. "You didn't know. I shouldn't have snapped." Blaine finally looked up at Kurt and had the breath knocked from his lungs. He looked gorgeous in a black turtleneck, maroon and plaid jacket, and grey trousers. _Oh my god_, Blaine thought, mind short-circuiting at the sight of the suspenders hanging off of Kurt's hips. They made his already fantastic ass look that much more delectable. There was a turtledove on the pin that was in his jacket lapel and the ensemble was finished off with a pair of maroon fingerless gloves on. "Wow, you look amazing."

Kurt beamed. "Thank you. You look amazing, too."

Blaine squatted down next to Evan so that he could look him in the eyes. "You be good for Coop tonight, okay? Don't take advantage of the fact that he says yes to anything you ask; you know what you're allowed to do. Bedtime is at 8 and that is non-negotiable."

"You're no fun," Evan grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

"I know, I'm a big old meanie. Dinner is in the fridge; Coop can heat it up for you whenever you're hungry." Blaine pressed a light kiss to Evan's forehead before he stood up to face Kurt once more. "You ready to go?"

"Yes. Good night, Evan," Kurt said, waving to the boy.

Blaine opened the door and ushered Kurt through, making sure it was locked behind him before following Kurt to his car. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could grab a quick dinner at this deli downtown and maybe go ice skating." Kurt turned the end of the sentence into a question, looking nervous. "If you don't want to do that, I'm sure I could think of something else."

"No, that sounds great! I haven't been ice skating in forever."

"Great." Kurt said, starting up the car. They were quiet for a few moments before Kurt broke the silence. "I know this is a crazily personal question for a first date, but if I don't ask, it's going to bother me all night. If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you seem to always be taking care of Evan like a son?"

Blaine sighed. He knew the question was bound to come up sooner or later. "I don't mind answering that. My parents both work around seventy hours a week. When they're not at work, they sleeping. They're actually on a business trip for the next few weeks, so it's just me, my older brother Coop, and Evan right now."

"So it's up to you and your brother to take care of Evan, then?"

"It's mostly me. Coop has his job at the studio, so he's out of the house a lot."

"That's so unfair to you," Kurt said, placing a hand on his arm. "Do you ever get time for yourself?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's not too bad. Evan's a great kid. Even if it means I don't really have a social life, I wouldn't change it for the world. If I don't step up and take care of him, he'd be alone and that's not fair to him."

"You're a good person, Blaine Anderson. There aren't too many of those left."

"Thank you. So, since you so _rudely _pried into my life," Blaine said with extreme sarcasm, a chuckle escaping him, "can I ask you a question in return?"

Kurt returned his smile. "Sure."

"How'd you end up being an elf at the mall?"

"Are you insinuating that it's a less than desirable job?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised. "Who wouldn't want to dress in skin tight, wooly clothes under harsh lighting, stuck on their feet for six straight hours with a bunch of crying kids?" Kurt laughed. "They let us sing a song twice an hour, so that's nice. My friends, the two girls I was working with the other day, they got me the job. She said it would be a nice thing to put on our applications to NYADA."

"You're applying to NYADA?" Blaine asked, awe in his voice. "Isn't that one of the most prestigious Theatrical Arts colleges in the nation?"

Kurt nodded. "I doubt 'Christmas Elf #3' in a small town mall will give me a boost, but it's a paycheck and a way to perform for people."

"I'd love to be able to go to New York for college," Blaine said.

"Why can't you?"

"I have a full time job here babysitting Evan. I can't just leave him."

"Your parents won't find a way to take care of him so that you can pursue your dreams?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I don't really talk to them. I don't think they know I was interested in New York."

They'd pulled into a parking spot. Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I know that I really don't know you, but from what I've seen, I think you deserve the chance to achieve your dreams."

"Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

**Blaine is essentially a father figure for Evan. He wakes him up in the morning, feeds him, prepares his lunch, dresses him, helps him get to school, helps him with homework, etc. **

**I can't even imagine having that sort of life, where you give up your childhood for a sibling.**

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows - they mean a lot! I am going to try writing a few more chapters for this. Any prompts, shoot them my way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightingale63: "I hope Blaine sings to him when they ice skate (or before, on the way there) so Kurt sees more to him than just the saintly older brother to Evan." **

**PS I put the other half of your prompt into another chapter where it fits better. Can't go spoiling the twist I have planned.**

**Also, I'm surprised no one caught what outfits they were wearing in the last chapter. Anyone who guesses wins bonus points and a special shoutout next chapter.**

* * *

"So, please don't judge if I fall flat on my butt," Kurt said as he laced up his ice skates. They'd both decided to go ice skating first to work up an appetite before going to dinner.

"So, out of all the choices for our first date, you chose ice skating, but you aren't any good?" Blaine asked, tucking his trousers into his skates.

Kurt shrugged. "I thought it might be fun."

"Well, as long as you don't pull me down with you, we should be safe." Blaine wrapped a scarf around his neck, his skates expertly tied and gleaming.

Kurt stood up, wobbling slightly as his feet adjusted to standing on a blade. His hands flailed around him for a few seconds, glaring at Blaine when he laughed. "You know, it's not very nice to ask a guy out and then laugh at him."

"You're the one who asked me out," Blaine responded, "and you're the one who chose ice skating," he added, hiding his smile behind his hands. At Kurt's huff, he continued, "Why don't I make it up to you and help you make it to the rink in one piece?"

"That would be great," Kurt said, choosing to ignore the fact that Blaine was still teasing him. Blaine held out his hand and helped Kurt duck waddle to the rink. Blaine opened the swinging door for him, squeezing through first so that he could help Kurt step out safely.

When Kurt set his left foot on the ice, it very nearly slipped out from underneath him. He gripped Blaine's hands tightly as he attempted to bring his right foot onto the ice as well. Finally, he had both feet on the ice and he and Blaine were moving.

Blaine spun himself around so that he was facing backward, holding Kurt's hands in his own so that he could steer him better. "Are you skating backwards because it's the best way to help me or are you just showing off?" Kurt asked, concentrating on sliding his feet across the ice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaine asked, a bright smile on his face. Instrumental Christmas music was being broadcast from the speakers around the rink. As a new song started, he heard Blaine start to softly sing along. "_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening."_

"_A beautiful sight_," Kurt joined in. Blaine's eyes lit up and he continued to sing with him. "_We're happy tonight walking in a Winter Wonderland_." As Kurt opened his mouth to start the next verse, the toe of his skate caught on a stray crack in the ice and he nearly face-planted.

Blaine's hands caught Kurt under the armpits and his coat cushioned Kurt's face against his chest. "Whoa there," Blaine said, breath whooshing out of him at the impact. "I already agreed to the date; you don't have to throw yourself at me, too."

"Shut up," Kurt grumbled, extricating himself from Blaine. "Evan's right: you are a big meanie." His smile belied his words.

"And proud of it," Blaine responded with a smile. Once Kurt was fully upright, he started them skating again. _"Later on, we'll conspire as we dream by the fire."_ He gave Kurt a look, as if he were expecting him to join in again.

"_To face unafraid the plans that we've made walking in a Winter Wonderland."_

"I love Christmas carols," Blaine admitted, twisting himself around so that he could skate side by side with Kurt.

"Me too," Kurt agreed, trying to sniffle as inconspicuously as possible as the cold started getting to him. _Great, now I have a runny nose… disgusting._

"My glee club goes caroling every year at this local nursing home. They make the best hot chocolate there." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand harder as they made the large curve around the northern edge of the rink.

Kurt was proud when his feet only wobbled once. Once they were on the straight path again, Kurt felt comfortable to respond. "Oh, you're in a glee club, too?" At Blaine's nod, Kurt continued, "The last time my glee club tried caroling, we got a shoe thrown at us."

"What?" Blaine asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

"We went around the school singing in different classrooms. The student body didn't appreciate singing, I guess."

"That's horrible." Blaine shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. After rubbing his nose with it, a wry smile on his face, he put it gently back into his pocket. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out another handkerchief, offering it to Kurt. "It's clean, I promise."

"Thank you," Kurt said, taking the handkerchief and blowing his nose into it as politely as possible. _How is it that he didn't make this completely awkward?_

"That's the worst part about winter activities; I always seem to have a runny nose. I'm just glad I thought to bring a second one."

After they'd skated around for twenty minutes, Blaine asked if Kurt would like to skate on his own while he got them both something warm to drink.

"My toes are going numb, so I think I'll just come with." Kurt said, hoping Blaine wouldn't see through him and figure out the real reason: without Blaine holding onto him, Kurt was certain he'd fall flat on his butt.

"Uh huh," Blaine said, smiling brightly at Kurt. "I totally don't think the real reason that you're stopping is because you're afraid you'll wipe out without me."

Kurt's cheeks turned rosy as he smacked Blaine on the shoulder. "Meanie," he grumbled. "That is not the reason. I'm becoming a great ice skater."

"Oh, really?"

Kurt nodded, squealing in fright when Blaine suddenly let go of his hand. "Blaine!" Without Blaine's help, Kurt slowed to a stop.

Blaine stopped himself a few feet farther away, a smirk on his face. "If you're so confident in your skills, skate over to me."

Kurt glared at him. "Fine." Kurt looked down at his feet, willing them to move. He finally managed to push off with his left foot, slowly propelling himself forward toward Blaine. "See, I can total-"

Midword, Kurt felt himself falling forward, his arms windmilling around him.

Blaine rushed forward, arms reaching out the catch him. In his haste, he met Kurt at too high of a speed. They bumped into each other, Blaine managing to twist himself so that he took the brunt of the fall, landing hard on his ass on the ice.

As soon as they landed, Kurt started freaking out. "Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" His hands fluttered about them as he tried to pull himself off of Blaine.

"It's okay," Blaine said, a grimace on his face. He sat up, groaning when his weight was put completely on his backside. "It _is_ my fault for making you skate alone when you clearly weren't ready."

"True," Kurt said, his mouth curving into a smile. "I still feel bad for falling on you."

Blaine worked to get his feet underneath him, finally succeeding. Once he was stable, he reached down to help Kurt up. "Careful," Blaine warned when Kurt attempted to stand up too quickly. After a few tense seconds, they were both upright. Kurt let himself be lead off the rink.

Blaine helped Kurt over to the nearest bench. "Wait right here, I'll get our shoes."

"What, worried I'll fall on you again?" Kurt joked.

Blaine snickered, gingerly making his way to the booth where the shoes and skates were stored. While Blaine grabbed their shoes, Kurt hobbled his way over to the concession stand. By the time Blaine returned with their shoes, Kurt had two steaming cups of hot cocoa for them. If Blaine's beaming smile was any indication, Kurt had made the right choice.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. Kurt on ice is totally Bambi :)**

**I have a few more chapters planned for this story, but I'll write more if the prompts keep coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EmLovesYouu was the first one who got it correct - they were wearing the Box Scene outfits :)**

**singing_sleuth and ferycrisspotter also got it correct**

Bravo, you three– EmLovesYouu: you have a special present in your inbox, a juicy secret about the story.

**Rori Potter: "Aww! They should go back to where they met and have Blaine propose to Kurt the elf!" **I won't be reaching that far in the future with this story, but that's an adorable idea.

None of the prompts I received fit in this chapter, so this is just a continuation of their date.

* * *

Blaine accepted the cup of hot cocoa from Kurt with a grateful smile, sitting down as gingerly as he could. Kurt set his cup down carefully so that he could exchange his skates for his boots. Even though Blaine said it was okay, Kurt had apologized at least ten more times for falling on him.

Kurt waited until Blaine had finished lacing up his own shoes before speaking. "I was thinking that we could walk to the restaurant, if that was okay with you. It's not too far from here."

"Sure," Blaine said, taking a sip from his cup. "Wow, this really hits the spot."

"Mm-hmm," Kurt agreed. "Shall we?"

Kurt held out his hand to help Blaine up, keeping their hands clasped between them as they exited the rink. "So, you know quite a bit about me and my brothers," Blaine commented. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Just one brother… step-brother," he amended. "My Dad married his mom two years ago."

"Do you get along?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was grateful that Blaine didn't ask about his Mom. Christmastime was always rough for him and his Dad. "We're still working on it. He's ignorant but loveable."

"Let me guess – jock?"

Kurt smiled. "Quarterback. There was this time that-"

The phone ringing interrupted Kurt. Blaine pulled out his phone, frowning when he saw who was calling. "It's Coop. I should probably take this," Blaine said, smiling apologetically and accepting the call. "Hello?" Blaine's expression quickly fell into a scowl. "Are you being serious right now?"

Kurt spotted a bench a little ways away. He pointed at the bench and mouthed that he was going to sit down, giving Blaine as much privacy as he could. As he wiped the snow off the bench, he couldn't help but hear Blaine's side of the conversation.

Blaine sighed. "It's only been a few hours. You know that I'm on a date." Blaine's eyes briefly met Kurt's. Blaine listened for a few moments before he bit out, "God, Coop, you're thirty years old. You should have taken responsibility for him a long time ago." Kurt could see Blaine's eyes narrow and his cheeks tinted red with what Kurt assumed was barely contained rage. "You know what? No. I'm not coming home right now." He rubbed his hands roughly over his face, listening to whatever Cooper was saying.

Kurt rubbed his hands together as the cold started to settle in. He really felt awful for eavesdropping on Blaine's private conversation, but his voice carried in the quiet of the night.

"I've spent years taking care of Evan and it's high time I had a night off. I've let you get away with this crap for too long." Blaine sighed again. "Tell him I love him and, uh… make sure to have him read you a story before bed – he loves that. Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

Blaine looked conflicted when he hung up the phone. Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt, a hurt expression on his face that looked like he was attempting to school into a more neutral one. There were hundreds of questions swirling around Kurt's head but he knew now was not the time to ask. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, putting a fake smile on his face. "Evan was apparently trying to renegotiate his bedtime and Coop's not as experienced in babysitting, so he was struggling to get him down for bed."

Kurt knew there was a lot more to the story, but he wasn't going to push. "We can take a rain check if you're needed at home."

Blaine shook his head. "He can handle it. If there's a real emergency, he'll call me." Blaine put his phone back in his pocket. "Now that that's all done, why don't you continue with your story?"

"It wasn't anything important," Kurt said, unsure if he should try and convince Blaine to head home to fix whatever was going on.

"I'd like the distraction, if you wouldn't mind," Blaine said.

"Of course. Ummm, where was I? Oh, yeah!" Kurt proceeded to regale Blaine with stories of his and Finn's relationship in high school. He was happy when Blaine laughed, the pain from earlier finally gone. By the time his stories were winding down, they had reached the restaurant.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, but it's leading to something bigger. I've started planting seeds that I'm hoping I can sow by story end, otherwise, I'll explain it in an author's note. EmLovesYouu - I'm talking about the secret I sent you in the PM for guessing the outfits correctly.**

**There are probably 3 more chapters for this story.**

**1gleefan, ****Nightingale63, ****Precious-passenger, and ********Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties: Your prompts are all being worked on for this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SonofLuffy: "Also, they should do something with candy canes. *like taste testing or someone steals them* XD"**

* * *

Dinner went remarkably well. They very quickly learned that they'd both lived in Ohio many years ago. Kurt talked about early life in Ohio and how he and his father had moved to Boston after his mother had passed away. Blaine had talked about having also been originally from Ohio, but he seemed to gloss over the details of why his entire family had moved to Boston six years ago.

They also talked about their plans for the future. Kurt told Blaine about his audition for NYADA that he'd been planning for several years. Blaine explained that he'd applied to a few local colleges in Boston, but his first choice was the Berklee College of Music. "That way I can keep performing and still be here to take care of Evan."

Kurt knew there was something more going on with Blaine's family than Blaine was letting on and he was getting more and more desperate to know what was going on with each comment that Blaine made. If Kurt didn't know any better, he'd think Blaine was Evan's father. Every single time he and Blaine interacted Blaine had Evan with him. From what little he knew, Blaine had changed his life around so that he could take care of the boy and he was continuing to make decisions with Evan in mind. Kurt was desperate to know why Blaine was the sole caretaker and not his older brother or parents. Finally, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. "I know it's not my place, but it just seems odd that you're making your college plans based on what's best for your younger brother. Can't your parents-"

"It isn't your place, but I don't blame you for saying it. It's something I think about a lot. Evan's a good boy and he deserves the best. If I leave him behind, he'll be all alone. My parents… I can't expect them to take care of him."

"But he's their son. It's a parent's responsibility to take care of their children."

A dark look passed over Blaine's face. "Yeah, well that's not going to happen, so I've taken it upon myself to take care of him."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Kurt knew he had taken it too far, but he had no idea how to fix it. When the check arrived, Kurt quickly passed over his credit card. "Do you need to head back home, or would you like to find a coffee shop and talk some more?"

"Coffee would be lovely."

As they approached the coffee shop, Blaine hesitated outside the door, eyes wide as he looked up at the sign above it. "You okay?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side.

"No matter what happens inside this place, please don't judge me."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and an amused smile rose to his face. "Okay…" Kurt opened the door and gestured for Blaine to enter.

"Blainey Days!" the barista behind the counter screeched when she spotted them. "Long time no see," she continued. "It's been, what, twelve hours?"

"Hey, Tay-Tay." Blaine's cheeks were red and he scratched the back of his neck with a nervous giggle.

"I'm guessing you know each other?" Kurt asked, looking between the two of them.

"You could say that," Blaine said.

The barista laughed. "Blaine's been coming here for coffee every day for the last year or so. I'm beginning to think his veins are full of coffee."

"Not _every_ day," Blaine whined, face growing ever redder.

"It's the first time he's brought in a guest who's older than six," the barista commented. "I was beginning to think you'd be a bachelor forever, Blaine." The girl looked Kurt up and down. "You have good taste."

"_Tina_!" Blaine hissed.

"Thank you," Kurt said, smiling brightly at the girl. "I'm Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Blainers here is quite a catch if I do say so myself."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening," Blaine groaned. "Maybe we should just leave."

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. If we ever go to my regular coffee shop, we'll be even. Let's just say that I have a frequent flyer card there and my coffee is already prepared by the time I walk in the door."

"Really?" Blaine's expression brightened. "That's quite bad," he added with a small chuckle.

"See? No need to be embarrassed." Kurt turned to face Tina. "I'd like a grande non-fat mocha."

"Sure thing! Blaine, do you want your usual?"

"Yeah, and maybe one of those reindeer cookies to share?" Blaine turned nervous eyes to Kurt, who smiled brightly back at him.

"Take a seat, boys. I'll bring your order out when it's ready."

Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him before sitting down across from him. "So, now that that's out of the way…" He shook his head.

Kurt laughed. "Just another thing we have in common – an unhealthy addiction to coffee."

"How are we expected to get through our last year of High School amidst trying to find a job, apply to colleges, and participate in after school clubs without a boost?"

"You aren't," Tina commented, walking up behind them with their drinks and the cookie. "It's why coffee shops will always been necessary." She smiled at them before returning to the counter to help the customer who'd just entered the shop.

Blaine reached over to the tin on the table, removing the lid and pulling out what looked like a peppermint stick, dipping it into his coffee, the tip of it sticking out the top of his drink.

"Did you just put a candy cane in your coffee?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, looking unsure. "It adds some spice to the coffee. After a little bit I take it out and eat it."

"Doesn't it make the candy cane taste like coffee?"

"Yes. That's kind of the whole point."

"That sounds disgusting," Kurt said with a shudder.

"That's just because you haven't tried it." Blaine pulled the stick out of his drink and held it out towards Kurt. "Try it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine before he leaned forward and placed the peppermint stick between his lips and sucked on it, his tongue curling around it. The spice of the candy was tempered by the slight taste of the coffee.

Kurt pulled his mouth slowly off the candy and licked his lips, watching with mild amusement as Blaine watched with his mouth open in what must have been awe. "Surprisingly delicious," Kurt commented, a small smile on his face.

It seemed to take Blaine a few seconds to pull himself from his thoughts. Blaine placed the candy stick back into his coffee, a light pink on his cheeks as he stared down at it.

* * *

**I always put a peppermint stick into my coffee/hot cocoa and then eat it after. Don't knock it until you try it.**

**Also, why not give Blaine some *nice* thoughts while we're at it? :)**

**There are roughly 3 more chapters of this. More will be revealed about Blaine's family, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SonofLuffy: "It would be funny in a short where Evan takes Blaine's phone and texts Kurt but Kurt knows it is him because him and Blaine are sitting next to each other elsewhere"**

**1gleefan: "What if Evan somehow manages to get Kurt and Blaine under some mistletoe (out of eyesight of disapproving parents) so that he can make sure that his Christmas wish happens? What do you think?"**

**Nightingale63: "Also, I'd like for Kurt to kiss him first, with the winking explanation that he was afraid Blaine might not do it (and they can't go disappointing Evan)..."**

* * *

1gleefan and Nightingale63: I'm mixing these prompts together since they're so similar.

SonofLuffy: This is not exactly what you prompted, but I think you'll enjoy it just the same.

* * *

When their drinks were half-finished, Blaine suggested window shopping at the local outlet mall. "I never say no to shopping," Kurt said, bouncing on his toes, clapping his glove covered hands together.

"Why do I have the feeling I just made a horrible mistake?"

"Probably because you did," Kurt responded offhandedly, already making plans for which shops he wanted to check out. He grabbed Blaine's hand and nearly yanked him off his feet in his haste to get them where they needed to go.

Blaine made the most undignified squawk, his feet slipping and sliding as he was pulled along behind Kurt. "Slow down!" Blaine squeaked out. "The stores are closed. There's really no rush."

"Sorry," Kurt said, face going crimson. He slowed to a much more manageable pace. "I got excited."

"It's okay. It's refreshing." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

When they arrived at the outlet mall, Kurt kept up a running commentary of the latest fashions. Noticing Blaine was just 'uh huhing', Kurt paused. "I've been talking for a while. I'm sorry if I was boring you. I tend to go a little crazy when I'm shopping."

"No worries; it was adorable. You should see me when there's a Brooks Brothers sale," Blaine responded, smiling brightly.

"I had wondered where that cute cardigan you were wearing the other day came from. I thought you looked quite gorgeous when we first met," Kurt admitted, feeling his cheeks go pink with nerves.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, disbelief on his face.

"Yeah. You looked amazing in that cardigan and bow tie." Kurt fingered the tie that Blaine was wearing. "Did you get this from them, too?"

Blaine nodded, glancing down at it. "It's normally a hundred bucks, but I got it on sale for twenty." When he glanced back up, his eyes were sparkling in the light of the streetlamp.

"Wow," Kurt said, impressed. "You, sir, are a man of good taste." Kurt took a few steps closer to Blaine. Kurt stroked his finger along the edge of Blaine's collar. "Maybe in more ways than one?" Kurt teased, eyes falling to Blaine's lips.

Before he could lean forward, Blaine's phone buzzed. Blaine groaned in frustration. "Do you mind?" Blaine asked, nodding towards his phone.

"Go ahead." Kurt stepped back, willing his heart to stop beating erratically.

Blaine unlocked his phone, opening his texts when he saw that he'd received a new message. '_hadn me ot the prety elf' _was all the text said.

Blaine snorted. "Unbelievable."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, peering over Blaine's shoulder to look at his phone.

"Cooper just texted me. Either he's drunk or Evan nicked his phone." Blaine handed over the phone. "Apparently he wants to talk to you."

Kurt looked down at the screen and spotted the horribly misspelled message.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Blaine was quick to elaborate.

"I don't mind," Kurt said with a smile. Kurt responded, '_this is Kurt' _and watched as another text came through.

'_juss makeng shur u kised Blane' _

Kurt giggled, slapping a hand to his mouth.

"What?" Blaine asked. "Is he saying bad things about me?"

Kurt shook his head, quickly sending back '_still working on it,' _erasing all the texts before Blaine could read them. He handed the phone back to Blaine with a coy smile. "It's a secret."

"Now who's the meanie?" Blaine asked, pouting. He attempted, in vain, to scroll back through the conversation. "This is so unfair."

Kurt, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to get them back into the mood they were in before the phone call interrupted them. Spotting something in the distance, he smirked, plan quickly forming. "I have one more store I'd like to visit," Kurt said, nodding down the road.

"Sure," Blaine responded, taking Kurt's hand in his again. "Lead away."

When they reached the store front, Kurt attempted to rearrange them both as subtly as possible. When they were both in the right spot, he looked up at the awning, gasping with as much real shock as he could muster. "Oh wow, is that what I think it is?"

"Sorry?" Blaine asked, looking up to see what Kurt was looking at. A perfect sprig of mistletoe was hanging directly above them. "Is that…" Blaine looked back down at Kurt, narrowing his eyes playfully. "You did this on purpose."

Kurt put a hand to his heart. "Me?" When Blaine narrowed his eyes further, Kurt laughed. "Evan said it had been a while since you had kissed anybody, so I figured you might need some help."

"I do not need help!" Blaine said, putting his hands on his hips. "It's bad enough that my younger brother had to ask you out for me."

"I told you already, it was adorable." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Now, how about we make good on that kiss Evan asked for."

Blaine sighed dramatically before he placed his hands on Kurt's hips and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Short but hopefully sweet :)**

**I only have, at most, two more chapters of this story left. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As odd as this sounds, this is the last chapter of the official story. You'll know why that's odd once you finish it. No prompt for this one because all the prompts were happy and this isn't a happy chapter.**

* * *

It would have been laughable if Blaine hadn't really wanted to kiss Kurt. Just as their lips were about to meet, Blaine's phone buzzed again. "I'm _so _sorry," Blaine said, groaning, his forehead resting against Kurt's.

Kurt chuckled. "It's okay."

"I have to get it – it could be an emergency." Blaine pulled out his phone once more, answering it when he saw it was an incoming call from Cooper. "Hello?"

"Blaine, I'm going to need you to come home ASAP."

Blaine felt his body break out into a cold sweat. "Did something happen to Evan?"

"Evan? Nah, he's fine. I got a call from Becca and I was invited to this awesome after-party, so I need you to come take over babysitting duties."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There are a lot of big wigs that are going to be there. This could be huge for me."

"I can't believe this. I have been taking care of Evan for years and you can't even spend three hours with him?"

"Blaine, that's not what I'm- Listen, if you don't want to come, I guess you don't have to. Evan's already asleep, so it won't matter if he's alone for a little bit."

"Seriously? He's seven, Coop! He can't be alone by himself."

"You can't expect me to know this stuff."

"I can't expect…" Blaine groaned in frustration. "You're his father! God, Cooper, I've been going above and beyond to take care of him while you've been lazing about."

"Lazing about? I've been working hard on my acting career. Evan would have messed that all up. It's all worked out the best for everyone."

"So, you don't think I would have liked to have a normal childhood? Screw it; I'll be home in fifteen minutes so that you can go to this _important_ party. I may not be his Dad, but he can at least rely on me to always be there for him."

Blaine hung up the phone and huffed, trying to get rid of the anger that was rolling through his body. It was only when he heard the sound of shoes clicking on cement that he remembered he wasn't alone. He turned watery eyes to meet Kurt's. Kurt expression was a mix of concern and intrigue.

"So I guess you heard all that?" Blaine said, laughing humorlessly.

Kurt shot him a sympathetic smile. "I tried not to, but… Listen, Blaine, you don't have to talk about it. Let's just head back to my car and I'll drive you home."

"Thanks." Blaine followed behind Kurt, his body twitching with pent up anger for his brother and the huge mess he'd put Blaine in.

It had all started 7 years ago when Cooper had gotten his girlfriend pregnant in his fourth year of college. Cooper had tried to convince her to have an abortion, but she'd been adamant about keeping the baby. Cooper had never been excited about being a father, so he broke things off with her while she was three months pregnant.

It wasn't until 6 months later that she came back into his life. He received a call from a hospital letting him know what she'd gone into labor and unfortunately had passed due to complications. Her parents demanded that Cooper take responsibility for the child, a boy that their daughter had named Evan. Cooper had wanted nothing to do with the child, but his parents had other plans. They pushed Cooper to take full custody of Evan, stating that they'd raise him as their own, as a brother to Blaine. Blaine always wondered later if it was to uphold their image and not anything to do about giving Evan the life he needed.

They'd moved to Boston to start anew, somewhere where the scandal wouldn't be known by everyone; somewhere they could pretend that Evan was Blaine's brother and not his nephew.

It was difficult for Blaine, who was only eleven, to understand everything. It took him two full years to get into the habit of treating Evan like a younger brother, but it gradually started to feel normal. Once Blaine turned fourteen, he started taking on bigger responsibilities with Evan. He'd get him dressed, feed him, and watch him whenever he was home from school.

It wasn't until he got into high school that Blaine started to realize that their situation wasn't normal, that he shouldn't be the sole person taking care of Evan. All it took, though, was Evan's bright eyes blinking up at him and that soft smile curving across his face for Blaine to know he'd do anything for the boy.

And that was how they'd ended up where they currently were. Cooper continued to laze around the house and "work on his acting career", his parents were always working, and Blaine was there full-time for Evan.

Blaine was pulled from his reminiscing by Kurt's soft voice letting him know that they'd arrived at Blaine's house. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry everything ended up turning out this way," Blaine said, frowning. "It had been really nice… before."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe we can try again another time?"

Blaine dropped his gaze to his lap. It really had been such an odd first date. No one before had ever come to learn about his past, especially not on a first date. Kurt seemed really sweet and genuine, but Blaine just wasn't sure if he was ready to bring someone else into his complicated life. "Maybe," Blaine said, twisting his fingers his lap. "I'll, uh… I'll call you once things settle down."

"Okay," Kurt said, a small smile on his face. "Take care, Blaine. If you need anything, I'm always available to talk."

Blaine nodded, pulling open his door and making his way up to his house. He was almost certain that he'd start yelling at Cooper as soon as he got inside, even if that wasn't in Blaine's nature. He just hoped it wouldn't wake Evan up. As he pulled open the door and spotted Cooper sitting in the living room on his phone, Blaine felt his blood start to boil. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**So, as for a little explanation, this is the last chapter of the story itself because it was only ever meant as a holiday story encompassing their first date. I do have a chapter or two planned out as an epilogue to this story, but they take place a long time in the future (dun dun DUN what does *that* mean?). Seriously, though, after the developments in this chapter, Blaine has learned that he's not ready to date. Not right now. He had never planned on Evan's secret ever coming to light, so he's not even sure he wants to continue seeing Kurt, even if he really liked him. That's why this is the end of the story for now.**

**I hope I explained the twist well enough, the whole Evan being Cooper's son. And I hope you liked it.**

**I'm not sure when I'll post the epilogue chapters. Probably after Christmas. I'm excited about them, though. They'll be much more interesting and happy than these last few. And maybe there'll finally be a kiss in them :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So couldn't leave you guys hanging over Christmas, especially not with such an angsty ending. Here's a happyish update with the promise of at least one more chapter if not more after Christmas. Enjoy!**

**Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties: "If you could I would love to see Kurt meeting Cooper and him and Evan embarrassing Blaine :)"**

**Precious-passenger: "I'd like to see it all... the tree decoration, the snow, exchanging gifts and all. It's just an idea, you don't have to write it if you don't want to. I just wanted to explain it further. I would love some more holiday themed activities. For example they could decorate the tree, I'm just throwing ideas here. I would love to see them, Evan and Blaine (and Cooper too) with the Hudmels. Being a family."**

**I really wanted to work in your prompt, precious-passenger, but I just couldn't find a way. Maybe I still can in a later chapter.**

**As for both prompts, I can safely guess you guys no longer want Cooper part of the picture, now that you know the type of person he is. **

**I hope you enjoy this update and I hope you'll keep prompting. I love this universe more than I thought I would.**

* * *

The tinkling of the bell brought a smile to Kurt's face. He liked making a bit of an entrance in new places, so this was a step in the right direction for his day. Kurt had been living in New York City for a little over a year and half now and he couldn't be happier.

He'd been trying out all the different coffee shops in the area (he'd gotten an even bigger craving for caffeine once he started his dance classes at NYADA) and he was really excited about this one. He ordered an iced mocha today, the hot weather outside demanding a cool refreshment.

He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that today was going to bring about a good change.

It was only when he was looking for a seat that he spotted him. He was surprised that he hadn't seen him sooner. The head of curly hair was unmistakable, even more so than the bright smile on his face. He was sitting at a table in a corner, his legs swinging underneath the chair as he flipped through a magazine, humming under his breath.

Kurt slowly made his way over to the table. "Evan?" he asked.

The boy looked up, confusion on his face before he broke out into a wide smile. "You're the pretty elf!" the boy exclaimed.

Kurt chuckled. "Not anymore. Do you mind if I join you?" Kurt asked, nodding towards the empty chair.

"Go ahead," Evan said, swinging his legs even more. "I haven't seen you in a long time." Evan paused, his face falling. "I thought maybe I'd done something wrong."

Kurt frowned, reached out and placing his hand on top of Evan's. "Oh, sweetie, it wasn't you." Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart break. "Your brother and I just didn't work out."

After Kurt had dropped Blaine off at his house, he hadn't heard from him again. At first, he thought Blaine wanted his space to work things out. Then, he started questioning it all. Maybe he'd tried to force the kiss on Blaine. Maybe the whole thing was just something nice Blaine did for his brother. Maybe Blaine hadn't really liked him at all. Kurt had locked away the small piece of his heart that he'd lost to Blaine and decided move on.

"My brother?" Evan asked, tilting his head slightly. "Oh, you mean Blaine. He's not actually my brother," Evan said, taking a sip from the cup in front of him, acting as if he hadn't dropped a huge bombshell.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, confused. He vaguely remembered Blaine yelling at Cooper that night about Evan's father, but he hadn't heard the whole conversation so he couldn't make sense of it all.

"I don't have any brothers, not yet at least. My Daddy, my real Daddy, he doesn't really like kids." Evan's face twisted into a scowl. "He goes away a lot, so Uncle Blaine takes care of him. He's the best fake-Daddy in the world." Evan went back to flipping through his magazine, content in the fact that he'd explained it all.

Kurt couldn't help but feel even more confused than before.

"Okay, Evan, you ready to… Kurt?" Blaine, who'd been in the process of walking over to the table, froze. He looked adorably rumpled, his apron tied haphazardly around his waist, his hair fluffed around his head.

"Hello," Kurt responded with a small wave. He should have been more prepared to see him again. I mean, really, what did he expect starting up a conversation with Evan? He had to have known that Blaine would inevitably show up.

"What're you… how did you… hi." Blaine scratched the back of his neck. "It's been… wow, it's been a while, huh?"

Kurt bit down his smile at Blaine's fumbling. "It has. I'm sorry to have bothered you both. I just thought I'd come over and say hi." Kurt made a move to stand up.

"Oh, you don't have to go," Blaine rushed out, blushing immediately. "Evan and I were just going to go have some lunch if you'd like to join us." Blaine looked incredibly nervous and really, it just was so unfair how adorable that was.

"Lunch would be lovely. I'll just have to text Adam and let him know that my plans have changed."

"Oh god, I shouldn't have assumed… of course you're seeing someone. I shouldn't have just-"

"Seeing someone? Oh, Adam?" Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Adam's a classmate that I tutor on the weekends. I'm not… no," Kurt said, shuddering at the thought of dating Adam. "I'm very much single."

"Oh…great." Blaine's eyes widened. "Not 'great, you're single'… well, yes, that is actually great because then I… I'm just going to shut up now." Blaine looked down at his feet. "I'm single, too, by the way. Obviously." He gestured to uniform and Evan.

Kurt decided to let him off the hook. "So… lunch?"

"Yes." Relief washed over Blaine's face. "You ready to go, Evan?"

Evan looked up from where he'd been perusing his magazine. "Okay, but only if you promise you'll actually kiss him this time." Evan blinked up at Kurt. "Maybe if you had, you'd still be together." With that being said, he popped off his chair and plunked his magazine in his bag. "I kept telling you to call him, but you're just a big fat chicken butt."

Kurt stared open mouthed after the boy before turning to face a crimson-faced Blaine. "I promise I'll explain everything later," Blaine said, looking mortified.

Kurt certainly had a lot of questions for Blaine. Namely the whole 'Evan not being his brother" deal and also what he was doing in New York.

"Make sure to tell him all about how you were being a, what did you call yourself? Oh yeah, a nincompoop. I remembered that one because it has 'poop' in it." Evan smirked.

"Oh my god, Evan, please just stop," Blaine whined, placing a hand over his mouth. "I'm already completely embarrassed; we don't need to send him running."

Evan just shrugged, hiking his backpack up higher on his shoulder.

Blaine quickly ushered them out of the shop. "There's this little deli we usually go to, if that's all right with you."

"Sure," Kurt said, smiling. "I was sort of craving a soup and sandwich today."

Blaine smiled, once again looking relieved. "Great."

* * *

**There will be explanations in the next chapter of what went down on Blaine's side after Chapter 8 as well as how they ended up where they're at. To all my love readers, have a very happy holiday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**fostine . foli: "Ohh...it is really blown me away...lol...i loved to see blaine pov at next chapter XD"**

**precious-passenger: "****here's an idea, why don't you change the name of the story to Kurt and the clumsy fake-dad or Evan, matchmaking like a boss :D  
To be honest, I can't bring myself to hate Cooper much. He just needs some fatherly advice from someone we might know *bats eyelashes innocently*"**

**Wow, I didn't realize how little of Blaine's POV I've done for this story. I shall rectify it immediately. I am debating changing the title of the story, but I'm afraid it will confuse people. If I do change it, I'll do it once the story is fully complete. Also, loving the idea of adding Burt into this story. That won't happen for a bit, but for sure he'll be in this.**

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe how his day had turned out. The morning had started like any other.

_Beep Beep Beep. _

Blaine groaned, his arm snaking out of his blanket to smack at the offending alarm. It took him three attempts (including knocking his cell phone off the night stand) before the beeping ceased. Blaine cracked his right eyelid open to peer at the clock face. _6:00._ He whined, pulling his legs up to his chest and burrowing further into the blankets. Seemingly seconds later, his alarms started beeping again. _6:05_.

He whipped the blankets off of himself and sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, a yawn escaping him. He shuffled over to his in-suite bathroom and turned the shower nozzle to blazing hot, waiting for the steam to start pouring out before turning the heat down and stepping inside. He let the hot water soothe his sore back for a few moments before he dampened his hair and hurriedly lathered and rinsed it.

Once the shower was complete, he pulled on his jeans and polo. He lightly moussed his hair with one hand while he brushed his teeth with the other, keeping a close eye on the clock. At precisely 6:32, he exited his room and entered the kitchen.

It wasn't too long before the scent of bacon filled the kitchen. He scrambled up their remaining eggs, the radio playing softly in the background. By 6:41, Evan had roused from sleep, blearily wandering into the kitchen in his fleece fruit ninja pajama bottoms. He smiled brightly when he spotted the spread, quickly sitting himself down at the table and digging in. By 7:00, he and Blaine had left the apartment, making their way to the bus stop so that Evan could catch his bus to school.

Once Evan was safely on his school bus, Blaine hopped on a city bus and rushed to his first class of the day at NYU. Two hours of Music Theory and one of his practical lab later, Blaine hurried to the coffee shop for his afternoon shift.

On a normal day, at 3:30, Blaine would take his break and meet Evan at the bus stop. Evan would set himself up at a corner table to do his homework and Blaine would return for the second half of his shift. They'd head home for dinner and then Blaine would work on his schoolwork and Evan would do his chores before heading off to bed.

Today, Evan only had a half day and Blaine didn't have classes, so he worked an early shift at the coffee shop. He planned on taking Evan to a late lunch before returning to his shift. After picking up Evan at the bus stop, Blaine let him set up at his usual table and he had gone into the back to work on inventory.

As he worked, Blaine thought back to how he and Evan had ended up here. After his and Kurt's disastrous first date, Blaine had chewed Cooper out once and for all. He was done taking all the crap and he was going to make Cooper take full responsibility for his actions. After a very loud shouting match in which horrible words were thrown about, Cooper packed up and left. Blaine assumed it was a diva storm-out, but when Cooper didn't return after two days, he got worried. Cooper didn't answer the phone and one night, all of Cooper's belongings went missing from the house. Blaine tried reaching him at his work and at his friend's house, but no one would say where he went.

A few months later, Blaine received a letter in the mail with no return label.

_Blaine,_

_I am giving up all rights to Evan completely. I have been in contact with a lawyer and they will be sending you the paperwork shortly. You are the only person that I feel comfortable granting permanent legal guardianship of Evan to. I've included my lawyer's business card here and I expect prompt response so that everything can be taken care of immediately. _

_As for finances, I will be wiring you a sum of money monthly that I feel should cover the additional expenses required for taking care of Evan as well as pursuing a college degree in New York City (if that's still where you want to go)._

The next section looked like it had been written, erased, and rewritten multiple times.

_I love you, Blaine. I hope you never forget that. I could never be the father to Evan that he deserved and I'm so thankful you were able to be there for him. Please take care of him and yourself. Achieve your dreams – you are capable of greatness._

_Cooper_

Blaine had cried harder that night than he ever had before. He'd gone into Evan's room and curled up behind him, cradling him to his chest. Neither of them were truly orphans, but he couldn't help but feel that they were all alone. Blaine vowed that he'd give Evan the best life he could and do whatever it took to give him the best life possible.

That next morning, Blaine sat Evan down and explained everything to him, praying that he'd understand and could deal with the ramifications. Evan, surprisingly, had caught on quickly and had been thankful for Blaine telling him the truth. They talked about what Blaine's taking on legal guardianship entailed and worked out a plan for their future. That was the first day Evan mentioned Blaine being a father ("can I call you my fake-dad?" he'd asked with a small smile) and Blaine felt both heartbreak and overpowering love for his little nephew.

They'd moved to New York a few months later and found a nice apartment a few blocks from where he'd be going to college and had a nice school for Evan to attend. He quickly found the job at the coffee shop and here they were a year later, happy and as successful as they could be, given the circumstances.

"Blaine, your little guy's got game."

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up from his paperwork.

David, a fellow barista, nodded towards the front of the shop. "Evan's chatting up a hottie. You could really take some pointers."

Blaine frowned. "First: rude. Second: what?" Blaine set the stack of papers on the desk and walked quickly over to the door. "Who is he talking to?"

David blocked his way. "It's practically time for your break. Clock out and you can go investigate."

Blaine jogged over to the time clock and keyed in his password before making his way out of the back room. Evan had been 'seeing' a boy at his school (did holding hands on the bus really constitute a boyfriend?) and Blaine had been asking to meet him. Apparently, today was the day. Blaine glanced at himself in a window and shrugged; he didn't need to look his best to meet his nephew's boyfriend.

He meandered his way through the tables over to where he knew Evan had been sitting last. Halfway there, he caught sight of the apron he was still wearing, so he didn't see who Evan's companion was until he was right next to them.

"Okay, Evan, you ready to… Kurt?"

If ever Blaine wanted to sink into the earth and die of mortification, it was this moment. Kurt, the boy Blaine hadn't thought of in over a year, was sitting in his place of working looking completely gorgeous and unfairly perfect. Blaine, meanwhile, probably looked like he'd been run over by a truck and then run through a dryer.

"Hello," Kurt said quietly in return, his hand moving in what Blaine assumed was a wave.

"What're you… how did you… hi." _Good lord you sound like an imbecile. This __**really **__is not how you want to come off in front of him. Quick, think of something smart or witty or anything __**not **__stupid. _"It's been… wow, it's been a while, huh?" _Epic fail_.

From that point on, miraculously, their conversation went well. Kurt smiled and seemed to try and make Blaine feel less nervous, even agreeing to a lunch date with him and Evan, even if Blaine had nearly messed that up by coming off as a bumbling fool. There was a minor kerfuffle where Blaine thought Kurt was seeing someone and he nearly bolted, but Kurt explained the situation and Blaine was beyond thankful to know that Kurt was single, that he had a chance even after pushing him away back then.

Evan brought up their unsuccessful first date and Blaine knew that he'd finally have a chance to explain it all. Hopefully Kurt would understand Blaine's reservations back then and forgive him for rudely shutting him out.

* * *

**God damn you, Cooper, you were not supposed to be this nice. You're supposed to be a complete a-hole so that I can write you off. You don't get a VERY small nice bit to you... sigh.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know how many more chapters of this there'll be, but I want to at least get through their next date.**

**Any ideas for a new title for this story?**

**As always, reviews are so helpful.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shamrock1100: "New title! Evan and his Fake Daddy, the Big Fat Chicken Butt! LOL"**

**Cute, but I think the twist would be spoiled XD**

* * *

Kurt was silent as they walked to the deli, but Blaine caught him peering at him out of the corner of his eye. Evan skipped down the sidewalk in front of him, his backpack swinging at his side. Blaine noted inch of skin between the end of Evan's jeans and his well-worn tennis shoes. _We're going to have to go shopping soon - he's growing much too quickly to keep him suitably clothed_.Blaine sighed. He was going to have to contact Cooper for an advance on the money to afford the unexpected shopping trip. It was always an awkward conversation. Cooper would begrudgingly ask how Evan was doing and Blaine would glaze over a few things that had happened since the last time they'd talked.

Blaine pushed away thoughts of Cooper. He didn't need to get angry while he was trying to re-woo Kurt.

"So, how have you been?" Blaine finally worked up the courage to ask.

"I've been really good," Kurt responded, smiling brightly. "What about you? I never thought I'd see you guys in New York." Kurt shot him a curious look.

"Yeah, me either," Blaine admitted, "but everything worked out enough for us to move."

"That's wonderful! Isn't New York the best?"

"It is. No other place like it." Blaine glanced up at the blue sky above them.

"Mm hmm," Kurt agreed. "Are you taking classes here?"

"Yeah, I'm a part-time student at NYU. Did you get into NYADA?"

Kurt nodded. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm really enjoying it, though."

"Well, here it is," Blaine said, gesturing to the storefront to their right. Evan had already ripped the door open and was running towards the front counter. Blaine followed behind Kurt, shaking his head when he heard Evan telling the lady at the counter "don't give my Daddy anything with onions – he's going to be kissing someone today and he can't have bad breath."

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed out. "Please tell me that you're not judging me for anything he says or does," Blaine begged Kurt.

"Don't worry, he's really adorable." Kurt stepped up behind Evan and smiled at the lady. "I'm the guy he's going to be kissing, so I guess I shouldn't have any onions either."

The girl giggled, her cheeks going pink. She was clearly charmed by Kurt, not that Blaine could blame her. "I assume you're this little guy's Daddy?" The girl asked, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Even though I'm horribly embarrassed, yes I am." Blaine placed his hand on Evan's shoulder. "The cheekiness did not come from me, though."

Evan smiled. "I learned it myself." He proceeded to order a grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of tomato soup. Once he finished, he scouted them out a table. Blaine meanwhile ordered a ceasar salad with a cup of broccoli cheddar soup, Kurt follow up with a half BLT sandwich and a cup of lobster bisque soup.

"My treat," Kurt said, handing over his card. "You paid last time," he explained when Blaine started to argue.

"Fine, but I'll pay next time."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Confident are we?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine just returned the smile, carefully picking up their dishes and leading the way to the table Evan had chosen.

When they sat down and started to dig in, Blaine noticed Evan sending odd glances Kurt's way. He was about to ask Evan about it when the little boy piped up, "I have a boyfriend, too," he directed Kurt's way.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, smiling over at Blaine. "What's his name?"

Evan's cheeks dimpled with a wide grin. "Tommy." Evan's feet started kicking out underneath him. "He said he liked my scarf. He's so pretty, just like you."

"He sounds pretty special," Kurt responded.

"Daddy told me that I couldn't kiss him until I was twenty," Evan grumbled. "Just because he's not kissing people doesn't mean he should stop me from kissing him. Right?"

Kurt bit back his smile. "I'm not your father, so my opinion doesn't really matter. However, I do think that waiting makes it all the more special."

Evan sighed. "I had high hopes for you, Kurt. You've let me down." He took a big bite of his sandwich.

Kurt snickered, covering it up as best he could with his napkin.

"Daddy said I could have him over for dinner one night. You should come. I think you'd like him."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who spoke up, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Evan. I haven't even asked him out officially."

"Well, why not?" Evan shook his head. "You are really bad at this. No wonder it took this long to get him back."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I just can't win with you, can I Evan?" Blaine turned to face Kurt. "He's right. I'm not very good at this. Kurt, would you like to have dinner with me this weekend?"

Kurt let him sweat a bit before he smiled at him. "I thought you'd never ask. I would love to."

Blaine let out a relieved breath. When Evan stood up to throw away his trash, he quickly said, "I don't want you to think I'm asking you out just because Evan told me to. I like you, Kurt and I really want to explain everything to you, so that you understand why things happened the way they did… preferably while Evan's with a babysitter."

Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine. "Thank you for telling me. It would be worrisome if you're taking dating advice from your …" Kurt trailed off, unsure how to classify Evan's relationship to Blaine.

"You can call him my son if you want. He is my son for all intents and purposes. It takes away a lot of necessary explanation if I call him my nephew or 'ward'."

Evan returned to the table before Kurt could respond. "So, where to next?"

"Well, you and I have to get back to the coffee shop for the rest of my shift," Blaine said. He looked over to Kurt. "If I could have your number, I can call you later to plan the dinner."

"Sure," Kurt responded, passing over a business card with his name on it, 'Vogue' written in large letters along the top of it.

"You work at Vogue?"

Kurt laughed. "I wish. I've been an intern the last few months."

"That's amazing. Thanks for coming to lunch with us."

"Thank you for inviting me. I'll wait for your call." Kurt hesistated, pulling Blaine into a short hug before turning and leaving the shop. Blaine stood, stunned, as he watched his walk away.

Evan looked up at him, blinking in the afternoon sun. "God, Daddy, are you _ever_ going to kiss him?"

* * *

**Evan's whole goal in life is to inadvertantly embarrass the crap out of Blaine. He's done a good job so far.**

**Also, I struggled with what Evan would call Blaine, whether it'd be "Uncle Blaine" or just "Blaine" or "Daddy" and I just felt like he'd call him his Dad. Blaine's has always been the one taking care of him, and now he's his legal guardian, so I feel Evan would be proud to have Blaine as his father. For Blaine, it requires the least explanation. He does get the random odd "but you don't look old enough to be his son" and then the true explanation sometimes comes out, but overall, Blaine's happy to be Evan's 'Daddy'.**

**What are you guys thinking so far? Are you liking where this is going?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SO sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. I had to go on a mad job hunt to make sure I could get out of the hell hole that is my current job, so I was unable to write for a long time. I managed to snag a few days off to write, so we should be back on track for more regular updates.**

**I may or may not have written a kiss in Chapter 13 so... yeah.**

* * *

******fostine foli: "**oh...i read that evan has a special friend "boyfriend"...will you make them "double date"...as much as double date with a child...XDD"

Kurt barely resisted the urge to scratch his face as the moisturizing mask started to harden. He couldn't have done much anyway, what with the gloves over his hands to keep the wax nice and warm. _The price of beauty. _When his phone rang, he unlocked it (three tries later), fumbling to turn on the speaker so that he could speak to whoever was calling. "Hello?" he asked, slightly out of breath with the effort.

"Hi," Blaine's quiet voice responded. "You okay there?" There was an amused lilt to his voice.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Had a little issue with the phone, but I'm okay now." He paused for a moment. "Hi, Blaine," Kurt said, feeling his smile widen on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" It had been only 20 hours since their lunch together; he hadn't expected a call this soon. Blaine's eagerness brought butterflies to Kurt's stomach.

He heard Blaine chuckle. "I want to preface that I had planned on calling you today to confirm detail for our date this weekend, but Evan was bugging me all last night to invite you to our house for dinner tonight with his… boyfriend." Blaine said the word like he still didn't understand it. "You can say no if you don't want to come. I understand how awkward it'd be to have a sit down meal with two nine year olds." Blaine huffed. "I still want to take you out for a meal minus Evan. He's just… he's my kid and he's my priority, so dating unfortunately has to make room for him."

"No need to explain," Kurt said, feeling his heart swell with the obvious love Blaine had for the boy. "While I certainly didn't have plans to date a single dad, I think it's admirable and I won't judge you for anything that that causes, whether we have dates including him or if you have sudden changes in plans."

He could almost hear the relief through the phone line. "You really are amazing," Blaine breathed.

"Thank you, but really, you're the amazing one. I certainly couldn't have done what you did if Finn had dropped off a child."

"_Did he say yes_?" Evan's voice called from a distance, as if he was shouting at Blaine from across the room. Kurt heard Blaine sigh, covering the phone and whispering something to the boy.

After a bit of rustling Blaine came back to the phone. "Sorry about that. Listen, I can just explain to Evan that-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, "I would love to join you and Evan for dinner."

"Really?" Blaine sounded surprised. "Please don't feel obligated to come."

"I don't feel obligated. Honestly, who turns down free food?" Kurt laughed lightly. "Besides, I like seeing Evan embarrass you. You're kind of adorable when you get flustered." Kurt felt his cheeks warm with the admission. He was thankful Blaine couldn't see him.

Blaine made an offended noise. "I wasn't going for adorable," Blaine grumbled. "In all honesty, thank you for doing this. It would really make Evan's night to have a double date. He's really excited about his first boyfriend and I want to encourage him to talk to me about everything. I feel like if I don't acknowledge his relationship, he'll shut me out."

"Like I said, Blaine, no judgment here. Now, what sort of outfit do I wear to a double date with a nine year old boy?"

He could hear Blaine grin. "You ask as if I have any idea myself. You're the fashion expert; has Vogue ever talked about the appropriate fashion for this type of event?"

"Yeah, it was in the same issue as what to wear to a canine's wedding."

"Ha ha," Blaine said sarcastically.

"You laugh, but I've been invited to one," Kurt said. "One of the girls in the editing department set up her Pekingese with a stud dog in Brooklyn. The invite had a paw print border." Kurt tried to keep the horror from his voice.

"Did you go?"

Kurt scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how long it takes to get dog fur off of clothes?" Kurt shuddered.

Blaine laughed loudly, the sound pleasant and it sent the butterflies in Kurt's stomach into a frenzy. "It might have been fun."

"Instead of a bouquet toss, they had a _bone_quet."

"Cute," Blaine responded.

"I can't tell if you actually think it's cute or if you're being the polite guy that can't criticize anyone."

"I can criticize people."

"Oh, really?" Kurt couldn't help but sound unconvinced. "Critique someone, right here, right now."

Blaine seemed to consider the request. "Like who?"

"There are plenty of people you could choose: Amanda Bynes, Lindsey Lohan-"

"Kurt, both of those girls need help, not criticism. They were both brought up in society that judges you and hurts you every step you take. Neither of them had people in their lives that could take care of them. They turned to substances to fix their problems, which I know is the wrong decision, but in that career, it's hardly unsurprising."

"You just proved my point, but yes, you're right. It was wrong of me to think they deserved criticism. It's refreshing to be with someone who can see the positives in situations. I find myself stuck in bouts of pessimism that are entirely too unhealthy."

"Good to know that my optimism is appreciated. My friends always thought it was annoying."

"Well, they were wrong."

They both fell silent, unsure where to take the conversation next.

"So, dinner?" Blaine asked, just as Kurt caught sight of the time.

He felt himself start to panic. He'd left his mask on for far longer than he should have. "Oh, shit."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I have to go. Can I call you back?"

"Sure, but, Kurt-"

Kurt hung up the call and rushed over to the bathroom, ripping his gloves off and removing the wax from his hands in record time, flinging the flecks of wax into the warming pot. Once his hands were clean, he flipped the sink on and frantically tried to wipe the mask off. The mask was maddeningly stuck to his face near his ears and Kurt nearly ripped the first layer of skin off when he attempted to remove it.

Ten minutes later, Kurt had removed the mask. His skin was raw and blotchy where he'd had to really work to get it off. "Just great," Kurt grumbled, looking down at his skin care products and wondering if he could salvage his face for the date tonight.

His phone started chirping with an incoming call, but Kurt figured whoever it was could wait. If he didn't get started on his skin, it'd never be saved.

Fifteen minutes and five salves later, Kurt felt his skin untighten and the redness started to dissipate. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, noting that he had a missed called from Blaine and a concerned '_is everything okay?'_ text from him.

Kurt quickly dialed Blaine's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Blaine, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kurt said in a rush. "I didn't mean to hang up on you so rudely. I had this face mask on and I forgot to set a timer and I left it on for twice the time I should have and it started to burn and I didn't want my face to fall off and-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, "it's okay. I was worried that something horrible had happened."

"My skin falling off is a horrible thing, Blaine."

"True," Blaine said, laughing. "So, are you still up for dinner tonight?" Blaine sounded uncertain.

"Yes."

"I should probably give you directions to my house."

Kurt laughed. "That would be helpful."

* * *

**I can't for you to read Chapter 13. LvSammy gave me the GREATEST prompt that culminated in Kurt and Blaine's kiss so... yay!**

**Let me know what you thought. I promise the next chapter will be up in a more timely fashion.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me through this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I was inspired and wrote all night. Here you go, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thank you LvSammy for the wonderful prompt that inspired this moment.**

* * *

**LvSammy: "i would love to see Blaine have Kurt over for Dinner and things go awry no matter how Blaine trys to keep things normal...and then ask Kurt is this sure what you want...because this is my life. And of course our wonderful Kurt would never disappoint us ..."**

When Kurt arrived at Blaine's apartment complex, he could hear the screeching coming from down the hallway. As he approached the door, he heard the distinct sound of Blaine's voice shouting, "Evan! Tommy! Can you _please_ sit down? Kurt's going to be here any minute and I don't want him thinking you're two hooligans that I can't handle."

Kurt snickered, feeling bad about it after when he realized how frustrated Blaine sounded. He hesitated a moment before knocking on the door, the sound of yells and footfalls stopping suddenly.

The door opened after a moment, a frazzled looking Blaine peering out at him. Kurt held back a chuckle at the sight of him. His buttons were done up incorrectly and his hair was sticking up on one side. "Hi, Blaine."

"Hi," Blaine said, face breaking into a bright smile. His eyes scanned Kurt up and down, letting out an appreciative whistle. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Kurt responded, smiling brightly. "You look…" Kurt trailed off, debating what word to use.

Blaine's face fell and he looked down at himself, cringing when he saw the state of his shirt. "Oh gosh," he gasped, frantically unbuttoning and rebuttoning his top. There were tantalizing flashes of skin that Kurt thoroughly enjoyed. "I should probably invite you in," Blaine said, cheeks coloring with a light blush.

When Kurt entered the apartment, he saw very quickly what had Blaine so frazzled – Evan and Tommy were standing a foot apart with pillows clutched in their hands; they were in the midst of what looked like an epic pillow fight. There were feathers still floating in the air and Evan had two stuck in his hair and Tommy was spitting one out of his mouth.

"I would ask how you've been, but the war zone pretty much explains itself."

Blaine shook his head. "Remember how Evan told you that his Dad called him a minion? He hasn't grown out of that yet."

"Hey!" Evan yelled, turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Evan, you popped two pillows today. I have every right to call you a minion. Now, drop the pillows and go back to playing your game."

Evan pouted and sat down, unpausing the video game on the TV. As they played, the two boys side-eyed each other and nudged shoulders every so often.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the fire alarm going off. Blaine's face paled. He ran for the kitchen, cursing under his breath. Kurt followed after him, watching as Blaine opened the oven and swatted at the smoke coming from it. "Could you wave a towel at the alarm?" Blaine asked, nodding toward where it sat on the other side of the kitchen doorway. "Some grease spilled out of the pan and burned."

Kurt grabbed a towel from near the sink and waved it a few times at the alarm before it stopped bleating.

Evan and Tommy peeked into the kitchen. "Did you burn something again, Daddy?"

Blaine groaned. "You make it sound like I burn things all the time." He looked up at Kurt. "I swear this is the first time this has happened in a long while."

Kurt smiled. "It happens to me all the time." He waved the towel a few more times when the alarm started back up.

Blaine, smiling at Kurt and not paying attention, let the tray tip too far and spilled some excess grease on his hand. "Shit!" Blaine hefted the pan onto the counter, causing grease to slosh over the sides and pool beneath it. Blaine held his injured hand in his other and rushed over to the sink, hurriedly flipping the cold water on.

"You only say bad words when it hurts bad. Are you okay, Daddy?" Evan asked, looking frightened.

Blaine plastered a fake smile on his face. "I'll be okay, buddy. Why don't you and Tommy keep playing your game?"

"Okay." Evan took Tommy's hand and directed them back to the living room. He came back in a moment later and pulled on the hem of Kurt's jacket to get his attention. "Mr. Kurt?"

"Yes, Evan?"

"Maybe you could kiss it better. Daddy does that when I get hurt." With that said, he headed back out of the kitchen.

Kurt could see the back of Blaine's neck and the tips of his ears go red, staying silent as he held his hand under the cold tap and hissing a few times as the pain started to register.

When Kurt walked over to him, he was shocked to see Blaine's eyes watering with tears. "Blaine?" Kurt set a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Blaine sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "This is my life, Kurt. Burnt dinners, and broken furniture, and loud noises, and too little sleep, and _god_ I can't even afford to pay for dinner if we ever go out on a date." His chin quivered. "I completely understand if you walk out right now." Blaine dropped his eyes to his hand which was bright red with the burn. "I had the money, but then Evan tore up his shoes and Cooper couldn't afford to give me an advance, so I had to spend it on new shoes for him."

Kurt felt his heart break at how much despair was in Blaine's expression. "This is nothing, Blaine," Kurt said, indicating the dinner and where Evan and Tommy had wandered off to. "My entire childhood after my mom died was ten times crazier than this. Dad could only make pancakes and sandwiches. He tried to make real meals a few times, but stopped when he nearly burned the house down. And the pillows? That's nothing compared to the day I cut up our curtains to make clothes for my Barbies. I thought my Dad was going to go berserk."

Blaine gave a watery laugh.

"The important thing is that Evan knows how much you love him and it's obvious that he does. All the rest is background noise."

"But I can't afford to take you out."

"Unimportant. Going out for dinner is overrated anyway." He was happy when he saw Blaine smile. "Blaine, I don't care how much money you have."

A single tear fell down Blaine's face. "I don't deserve you; you're way too nice," he said, his lower lip quivering. "We haven't even really interacted with each other for more than a few hours and you're just… how are you okay with all of this? You deserve someone who can be there for you."

Kurt bit his lip, considering Blaine's words. "Is it weird that I feel like I've known you for a long time? Even when we went out last time, I felt like I already knew you… like you were my best friend. That's… that's weird, isn't it?"

Blaine's lips curved upwards.

"So, because I feel like that, all these… obstacles… you're worth seeing them through for. I could tell right away that you were something special and I'm not going to give you up so easily," Kurt teased with a smile.

"Good, because I'm not going to give you up either."

They looked into each other eyes, communicating without words. Kurt took a few steps closer to Blaine and reached for his hand, bringing it up to his face and pressing a light kiss to the space right above where Blaine had burned it.

Blaine made a surprised noise, his wide eyes shooting up to Kurt's.

"Evan said a kiss would make it better; was he wrong?"

Blaine blinked slowly, his eyes trailing back to where Kurt's lips were inches from his hand. "_Kurt_." Blaine breathed, launching forward and kissing him, his hands reaching out and clutching Kurt's shoulders tightly.

"Yes!" Evan's voice cheered from behind them. Blaine pulled back from Kurt with a bright crimson face. They both turned to face the boy. He was standing in the entryway, staring up at them in awe. "Now Daddy can be happy."

"Oh my god, Evan, please just go back into the living room," Blaine begged, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

Evan pouted and shuffled back out the kitchen. "You're no fun."

* * *

**Thank the lord, they finally kissed. Evan of course had to get his two cents in :)**

**Let me know where you'd like to see the story go. I've got one or two ideas left, but nothing set in stone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**precious-passenger:**** "****I actually sympathize with Evan, I'm currently one step away from locking them up in a room! Oooh, maybe Evan can do that? Make some sort of romantic dinner for them, (of course what he thinks is an idea of a romantic dinner) and just *accidentally* lock them in a room :D"**

"So that was sufficiently embarrassing," Blaine commented, turning the sink off, not able to meet Kurt's gaze.

He heard him chuckle. "Agreed. It was really nice, though. The kiss, I mean."

Blaine's mouth hurt with the width of his grin. "Yeah, it was," he agreed. "We should…um, we should do more of that… later," Blaine mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I think that'd be… nice."

"Yeah," Kurt responded, reaching out and lacing his fingers into Blaine's. He swung their clasped hands back and forth. "I think that's a great idea."

"Because it was nice." Blaine really, _really_, wanted to kiss Kurt again. He didn't really get to enjoy it before Evan's interruption.

"Yes, nice."

"Yeah." Maybe he could get away with a quick kiss right now.

Evan, who had been peeking into the kitchen once more, groaned. "You are so weird, Daddy."

"Evan, what have I told you about spying on people?"

Evan looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember. "Umm," he held the word out for a few counts. "That I'm not opposed to?"

"Supposed to," Blaine corrected, "but yes, that's right. So please do what I say and go stay in the living room while I finish up dinner. No more spying." Evan sighed dramatically and stomped off. Blaine shook his head. "That boy is going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Oh, he's harmless."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Did you see what he did to the pillows? He's hardly harmless." Blaine regrettably removed his hand from Kurt's. "I have to go find something to put on the burn. Could you grab some tinfoil from the top cupboard and put the meat back in the oven?"

"This cupboard?" Kurt asked, pointing.

"Yes." As Kurt sifted through the cupboard, Blaine wandered down the hallway towards the bathroom, unable to drop the huge smile from his face. Sure, his hand hurt like hell, but he'd finally kissed Kurt and he didn't think he'd get over that for a long time. He pulled open his medicine cabinet and scanned the products that he had. He was debating between Aloe Vera and Neosporin when he heard the door swing open behind him. He was about to tell Evan off when he realized it was Kurt.

He opened his mouth to ask Kurt if he needed anything when it was suddenly very much occupied. He sucked in a surprised breath through his nostrils as his lips were fanned out against Kurt's. Blaine's eyes were still half open when Kurt pulled back; his eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the bathroom. "I couldn't wait," Kurt said, leaning back in for another quick kiss, and then another, and then one more.

"That's completely okay," Blaine breathed between kisses, finally managing to loop his arms around Kurt and pull him in closer. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's and sucked in a desperate breath. "I really don't want Evan to catch us making out in the bathroom," Blaine whispered with a slightly hysterical giggle. He kissed Kurt lightly.

Kurt smiled against his lips. "Then you'd better stop kissing me."

Blaine licked his suddenly dry lips. Kurt let out a deep groan when the tip of Blaine's tongue brushed against his bottom lip. He pressed Blaine up against the sink and kissed him once more. "I have… to check… on the dinner…" Blaine said between the smacks of their lips, shuddering when Kurt's tongue curled around his own.

"Then stop kissing me," Kurt whispered hotly, licking along the roof of Blaine's mouth. Blaine squeaked when he felt Kurt's hands grip his ass and squeeze.

"_Oh my god,_ Kurt," Blaine groaned, pulling away from him long enough to say, "There are two nine year old boys out there who will be scarred for life if they catch us like this."

Kurt sighed, his hands squeezing once more before dropping. "You're probably right." He reached down and adjusted his shirt. He trailed his hand through his hair and brushed a lock out of his face. "I'm gonna go…" he trailed off, sticking his thumb out and pointing behind him.

"Yeah," Blaine said, waiting for him to exit the bathroom before turning to face the mirror. His lips were much redder than before and his eyes were slightly glassy. He quickly applied some Aloe Vera to his burn, cringing at the sting but enjoying the cooling affect. He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, swinging around the back way so that he could peek in on Evan and Tommy. They were sitting hand in hand on the couch, their legs dangling underneath them.

"Thank you for asking me over, Evan," Tommy said, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Evan beamed, his whole face lighting up. "It's so awesome that Daddy and I have the bestest boyfriends in the world."

"I'm your bestest boyfriend?" Tommy asked, a giddy smile rising to his face.

Evan nodded. "The bestest. Mr. Kurt's pretty cool, but you're much bester."

"You're bester, too." Tommy agreed. "So what was your Daddy doing when you went to spy on him?" Tommy asked.

"He was kissing Mr. Kurt." He paused when he saw Blaine peek around the corner. "Daddy, were you kissing him like this?" He mimed a closed lipped kiss. "Or like this?" He held up his hand a foot in front of his face and stuck his tongue out, wiggling it out and waving it around.

Tommy giggled, hiding his face in his hand. "Eww!" he squealed.

Blaine felt the color drain from his face. "Evan! Where… what… how…where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" Kurt asked, walking into the living room from the other side.

"About how Daddy was kissing you like this!" Evan said, sticking his tongue back and out pretending to kiss his hand.

Kurt laughed loudly, slapping his hand over his mouth to hide the slightly horrified smile.

"Oh my god, this is not happening," Blaine said, feeling like he wanted to sink into the floor.

"You still haven't answered my question, Daddy."

"You know what? I think the oven just went off. That means dinner is ready and this conversation is over." Blaine nodded and left the room, praying that Evan wouldn't embarrass him in front of Kurt any more than he already had today.

* * *

**Slightly shorter chapter, but I enjoyed the contents, so I think it's worth it.**

**I didn't lock them in a room, but I did have them end up in a small room making out, so I guess that makes up for it?**

**Yay for kissing.**

**Also, my little niece who's Evan's age got in trouble in school the other day because she was caught getting a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend. She's NInE, she shouldn't have a boyfriend. She also asked me after one of my dates if I'd kiss the guy just like Evan did in this. "Auntie, did you kiss him like this *mimes chaste* or like this *mimes frenching her hand*" **

**I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE LEARNED FRENCHING FROM. SHE'S WAY TOO YOUNG.**

**So yeah, Evan is based a lot on her.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The-power-of-love: the dinner well Tommy and evan really haven't put any really condo so maybe have them ask very embarrassing question or have them have a mini food fight**

* * *

Dinner was a mostly silent affair, at least for the first ten minutes. There were a few "pass the salts" but otherwise they just enjoyed the food. Kurt could tell Evan and Tommy were playing footsie under the table and it was highly amusing to watch.

"So, how'd you boys meet? Do you have the same teacher?" Kurt asked after eating a particularly juicy piece of chicken.

Evan and Tommy shared a look. Tommy nodded. "My pencil broke and Evan gave me his." He shot the biggest heart eyes Kurt had ever seen at Evan. "It had Spiderman on it."

Evan grinned. "Spiderman is his _favorite_ superhero. He even has it on his lunchbox." He said it as if it was hilarious.

"Yeah, well Evan has Thor on _his_ lunchbox," Tommy countered. "He likes his arms."

Evan had the decency to blush. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do! I heard him talking to it during lunch," Tommy whispered. "Oh, Thor, hold me in your strong arms."

Evan's eyes widened. "Yeah, well Tommy uses too much glitter during art class! It's not going to look any better if it's sparkling."

"Evan smells the markers when he doesn't think anyone's looking."

"Tommy picks his nose!" Evan grabbed a handful of corn and held it over Tommy's head.

Tommy picked up his spoon and tilted it back as if he was going to fling his potatoes at his boyfriend. "Evan-"

"Guys!" Both boys stopped shouting at Blaine's raised voice. "Cool it. You know that I don't allow fighting at the dinner table."

"Sorry, Daddy," Evan said, lowering his eyes to his plate. He dropped the corn and crossed his arms over his chest.

There was an awkward silence. Kurt waited a few moments before speaking up again. "So what do you guys want to do when you're older?"

It was as if a switch was flipped. Evan shot Kurt a toothy grin. "Tommy wants to be a racecar driver; isn't that so cool?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not as cool as Evan. He wants to be an action figure."

"Action star, not an action figure, silly," Evan said, giggling.

"Oh, yeah."

The two boys started giggling and whispering to each other. Blaine leaned over towards Kurt. "Thanks," Blaine whispered. "I thought we'd be in for a massive food fight."

"I was an unwilling participant in a food fight last year and, before you ask, it wasn't as awesome as it sounds."

"Coop liked throwing food at my head and seeing if any of it would stick to the gel. I spent an entire school day with a cheerio plastered to the back of my head thanks to him." When Kurt laughed, Blaine pouted. "It's not that funny, Kurt."

Kurt laughed heartily. "I'm sorry, but I had to worst image in my head. We called the cheerleading team at our school the 'Cheerios'," he explained.

Understanding dawned on Blaine.

"Hey, Daddy, did you make any cookies for dessert?"

Blaine turned to face his son. "I thought it might be fun to make the cookies together."

"Really?" Tommy asked, eyes sparkling with delight. "My mom never lets me help in the kitchen. She got mad when I dropped the bowl."

That gave Blaine pause. "Maybe Kurt and I will do the big stuff. You guys can help measure and pick out toppings for the cookies."

Tommy still looked excited. "Your Daddy's the coolest, Evan."

"I know," Evan said, a smirk on his face. "Come on, Tommy; let's go get the chocolate chips and frosting!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Ah ah," Blaine corrected. "First we have to clean the table off. Once your dishes are clean, you can run off."

Evan grabbed his plate and waited for Tommy to grab his before leading him into the kitchen.

Blaine watched them march off with a fond smile. He shook his head and then proceeded to grab several dishes from the table. Kurt grabbed his own plate and a pan. Together, they managed to grab most of the dishes from the table. Working side by side, they cleaned the dishes and put leftovers in the fridge in record time. Kurt started singing "Whistle While You Work" and Blaine quickly joined in, breaking off into laughter when he attempted to do it in falsetto and failed.

Evan and Tommy, meanwhile, were grabbing the old newspapers to place under their cookie-making stations so that they could avoid leaving a mess. From the noises coming out of the dining room, Kurt was fairly certain they'd started up a tickle war in there.

Kurt was soaping up the last glass in the sink when he felt a pair of hands sneak around his waist and he felt Blaine press his lips against his shoulder. "I haven't had this much fun doing dishes in a long time," Blaine commented, squeezing his arms around Kurt and sighing in contentment.

"Mmm, me either," Kurt agreed, leaning back into Blaine and accepting the kiss on his cheek. "So, Mr. Anderson, I believe you said something about cookies."

"I did," Blaine said, pulling away and letting Kurt finish up rinsing the glass in his hand. "Is there a specific kind you enjoy?"

Kurt put a finger to his lip and debated. "If we're going to be adding frosting and other toppings, I think sugar cookies are the way to go."

"I think you're right." Blaine rummaged through the cupboards and started looking for ingredients. "Could you grab me an egg from the fridge? There should be a carton on the bottom shelf."

Kurt had to shake himself from the daze he was in; he'd been staring at Blaine's generous backside as he was bent over a drawer. He'd gotten a good feel earlier when they'd been making out in the bathroom, but the sight of it was even more delicious.

Kurt took one last good look before going to the fridge.

"Mr. Kurt, do you want the green frosting?" Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Evan holding up two tubes of frosting. "Daddy always uses red, I get blue, and Tommy picked out pink."

"Green sounds great. It's my big brother's favorite color."

"You have a big brother?" Evan asked. "Is he as cool as you?"

"He's cooler," Kurt whispered, as if revealing a big secret. "He's this tall," he held his hand several inches above his head, "and he was the star quarterback of our football team."

"Wow! I can't wait to meet him!" Evan bounced up and down on the balls of his toes with excitement before rushing off to the dining room. "I can bring him to school for show and tell."

Blaine's presence behind Kurt made him jump. "We haven't even had a real date and he's already planning on meeting the family," Blaine said with a light chuckle before his face fell. "I don't expect…" Blaine paused and looked as if he was debating what to say. "I know that what we have isn't anything more than it is. We still don't really know each other and I'm not expecting more than what you can give." He paused again. "Evan's not old enough to understand what dating really means. He thinks dating and love and marriage and new families all come in a pretty package… I guess I'm just trying to say that Evan's going to start asking you questions that you may not feel ready to answer and he might ask you to do things that you aren't comfortable doing. I don't expect you to appease him if it ends up making you uncomfortable. I certainly am not expecting us to meet your family any time soon. He just-"

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm. "I understand. I think it's sweet, his optimism and his love of life. He's recovering nicely for what I'm sure wasn't the most normal childhood. I'm sure Finn would love to meet him, so that's really no issue."

"As sweet as that is, and as much as I think he'd like that, I just worry that…" Blaine looked pained and he took a few steps away from Kurt. "He's the most important part of my life and it's my responsibility to look out for his physical and emotional wellbeing. I can't let him get attached to somebody and then rip them away from him. Do you…do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Kurt nodded. "You don't want him getting attached to me if there's a chance I could leave. I completely understand that."

"It's not that I don't think things could work out. If I'm being honest, I really hope they do. I just can't let him think you're going to be part of the family when we haven't even really talked about what family means to us."

"I totally get that."

Blaine let out a relieved breath. "Thank you again, Kurt. I don't think other guys would be this understanding."

"You are most welcome."

* * *

**Another important conversation over with.**

**Onto cookies and possible other shenanigans. **

**Evan and Tommy's little verbal war at the table is very "a person looks weird with tan hands" fight from Glee. Same tone, same weird things that they find offensive. Just thought I'd share that little nugget.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews and favorites and follows. It means so much to know you're enjoying the story. Unsure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm hoping soon.**

**In regards to the upcoming chapters for this story:**

**Thank you to Nightingale63 for the fabulous prompt of of a sick!fic chapter, I cannot wait to write it :)**

**SonofLuffy: I'm still working on the Vogue chapter.**

**MrsNessa91: I've got the Burt chapter in the works**

**Shamrock1100: The future/epilogue will come when I finish the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nightingale63: "I vote for the boys to fall asleep watching something (maybe something Blaine chose that they'd accept but that wouldn't necessarily keep them awake... I suggest Dr Who). Giving Kurt and Blaine the opportunity together to see them both snuggled side by side on the couch out cold, and they could sneak off to the kitchen for a coffee date."**

"Evan Michael Anderson, don't you dare grab those with your fingers."

The boy's hand froze above the tub of chocolate chips.

Blaine put his hands on his hips. "I saw you lick the frosting off your fingers just a second ago. Besides, you know we use spoons when we're sharing ingredients."

"Sorry, Daddy." Evan reached for the spoon and scooped a few chips up and sprinkled them onto his cookie.

Kurt, meanwhile, was swirling his green frosting around his cookie. His tongue was sticking slightly out of his mouth as he concentrated. He'd somehow gotten a dollop of frosting on the tip of his nose and it was the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen.

The two boys rocketed through their cookies quickly. "Daddy, can we eat our cookies while we watch TV?"

The last time Evan had eaten in the living room, he'd tipped his plate and spilled food all down the arm of the chair. "Only if you put it on a plate and keep the food over the coffee table. We don't need a repeat of last time."

"What happened last time?" Kurt asked as he watched the two boys carrying their cookies to the living room.

"He was eating cheese and crackers and he hit the edge of the bowl and flung cheese all over the chair and the floor. It was shredded cheese… don't ask. He tried to pick it up and ended up shoving it further into the carpet. It took days to get it all out." Blaine sighed. "I can't even imagine what it'll take to get blue frosting out of the carpeting if he drops his cookie."

"I'm sure he'll be careful." Kurt added a few chocolate chips onto his cookie so that it was turned into a smiley face. "What do you think?" He held up the cookie, laughing when the chips started to slide in the excess frosting.

"Besides the fact that it now looks like a Picasso, I think it's adorable. I was thinking about starting up a pot of coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"I would _love_ a cup." Kurt used the small nozzle on his frosting to write a calligraphied K.H. on the edge of the cookie. "What? I always sign my work," Kurt explained with a grin.

Kurt really was the most adorable person Blaine had ever met, but he held his tongue before he embarrassed himself by admitting that out loud. As he pulled out the tub of coffee grounds and a new filter, he let his mind wander. He couldn't believe how the day had gone.

When he'd gotten up in the morning, he'd only planned on calling Kurt and setting up a date. Now, he'd not only shared a dinner with Kurt, but he'd finally kissed him and it was better than he'd imagined. Two years ago, Kurt had been bubbly and energetic and he had brought Blaine out of his shell. He'd fallen fast and hard for him and had been devastated to walk away from him. Now, Kurt was even more bright and witty and Blaine struggled to find a fault with him. The feelings from before had come back in a flash and they'd gotten bigger as time went on. Blaine didn't think he'd ever be able to let him go again.

He could tell that Evan liked Kurt, if his begging to have Kurt over for dinner and the hundreds of questions about him were any indication. It had taken seconds to identify the look of awe on Evan's face and to know that the boy was smitten with Kurt, almost as much as Blaine was. It would kill Evan just as much as it would kill Blaine if Kurt walked out of their lives.

Blaine was pulled from his musings by the feeling of being watched. He turned around to spot Kurt leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. When they met each other's gaze, Kurt smiled and sauntered into the room and curved his arms around Blaine's waist when he was in front of him.

"Did you eat one of my cookies?" Blaine asked, spotting a red streak on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"I don't know, did I?" Kurt asked with a coy smile. "I think you should investigate."

Blaine felt the corner of his lips turn up. He pushed himself up onto his tip toes and kissed Kurt softly, trailing his tongue along Kurt's lips before sliding it into his mouth. He caught traces of sugary sweetness and felt his stomach coil with heat.

He felt Kurt slip his hands under the band of his pants and he was pulled forwards into Kurt's body, their knees knocking between them. Kurt pulled away after a few moments. "So, what's the verdict?"

Blaine swiped his thumb over the small fleck of frosting still on Kurt's mouth and showed it to Kurt. "I think it's quite obvious whose cookie you ate." Blaine sucked the frosting off his thumb, smirking when he saw how Kurt's eyes zeroed in on his lips. "I have made a point of teaching Evan not to take what isn't his. You're a bad influence. I should tell him that you stole my cookie."

"Stole what cookie? There's no evidence that I ate anything I shouldn't have," Kurt said, shooting him an innocent look. "Besides, who would he believe: his mean old Daddy or the awesome Mr. Kurt with the giant brother?"

"You're wicked," Blaine said, laughing and shaking his head. "I think you're going to keep things interesting. Now, I'd better go check on the boys and make sure they're not making a mess."

Kurt pulled his hands out of the back of Blaine's pants and took a few steps away.

When Blaine peeked into the living room, he felt his heart warm at the sight. Evan and Tommy were curled up into each other on the couch, a blanket wrapped around their legs and an infomercial playing on the TV. Evan was sound asleep, a few cookie crumbs still on his lips which were slackened with a snore and Tommy was nestled into Evan's chest.

Kurt peeked over Blaine's shoulder at them. "Well, that's just precious." He turned to face Blaine. "He's so lucky, to be living in a time like this, where his only care in the world is what toppings to put on his dessert."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was his age, I was hiding who I was. I was ashamed of what I was feeling and I hated that I had no choice in it all. It took me years before I felt comfortable coming out to my Dad."

"How did he take it?"

Kurt smiled. "He said he'd known since I was three; he said that life was going to be tough for me, but that he'd be right there every step of the way. What about you?"

Blaine's lip curled with disgust. "I told my parents when I was twelve. They didn't even respond. They just nodded and changed the subject. They were never the most warm people, but everything between us became much more stilted and cold after they knew. It was an unspoken agreement that I wouldn't bring it up again and that I could never have boys over. When we brought Evan home from the hospital, they told me I was never to tell him about me." Blaine looked down at the boy. "He's a smart little bugger, so he figured it out on his own."

"Do you talk to them anymore?"

Blaine shook his head. "I think I told you before that they were never really around. They only used the house to sleep in when they were in town, otherwise they were out networking. The last real conversation we had was about them filling out the paperwork to make me Evan's legal guardian. I always hope they call to check in on us, but they never do."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt said, tears pooling in his eyes. "You are both the most amazing people who deserve nothing but the best in life."

Blaine shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm used to it. Evan and I are all we need to get by."

"Still…" Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "You are special, Blaine, and you are loved by the most amazing little boy."

Blaine blinked back the tears that appeared in his eyes and he curled himself tighter into Kurt's arms. He never received praise and love like this from anyone before Kurt. He was always pushed aside or taken for granted or forgotten. Kurt made him feel like he had a purpose. Kurt made him feel loved.

He felt Kurt press a kiss to his temple. They stayed in each other's arms until the coffee maker beeped. Blaine pulled the cups from the cupboard and prepared their coffee. Kurt stayed close to him, a hand brushing against his and a soft smile on his face.

"Did you want to talk a bit about what happened two years ago?" Blaine asked, stirring in a dash of cinnamon to his coffee.

"If you're okay, I did have some questions. I don't want to pry if you're not ready."

"That's sweet, but I think I'll be okay." Blaine sat himself down at the table and Kurt joined him on the seat next to him. "Why don't I start from the beginning?"

* * *

**So the cheese story is from real life. I wanted to eat crackers and cheese but I only had shredded cheese, so I used that on my crackers. I wasn't paying attention and hit the edge of the bowl with my hand and sent the cheese flying everywhere. It was hell to clean up, let me tell you.**

**So, a little drama, but I'm hoping for more fluff in the next few chapters.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated and I love prompts.**


End file.
